


Bad Words

by engels



Series: Profanity [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edging, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay, tyler is such a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engels/pseuds/engels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler never curses. Josh never turns down a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Words

“Seriously, J, stop.” 

At any other time, Josh would have taken the stern tone that the command came in very seriously. He definitely would not have continued what he was doing, even harder, even more mercilessly, and he definitely would not have yelled, “SUCK IT!” at the top of his lungs.

But this was not that time.

Tyler’s eyes were glazed like marbles as he stared at the screen, mouth slightly ajar and tongue darting out to lick his dry lips. His thumbs flew across the controller in his hand, sweat beaded on his forehead, and his legs were starting to grow numb from the criss-cross position he and Josh were sitting in at the foot of the bed. Josh glanced at Tyler out of the corner of his eye and swore he looked like a wax figure summoned to life for the sole purpose of getting brutalized again and again at Smash Bros.

When Tyler spoke again, he felt his jaw moving limply like he wasn’t in charge of his own body. What came out this time sounded less like a command, and more like the whining plea of a grown-ass man who was tired of endlessly being scalped at a game meant for kids. “Can you just like-Jooooooosh-can you just like let me win, like once?” He finally disconnected from the screen, leaning over to swat the controller out of Josh’s hands, who swerved expertly. “Quit it, I’m ordering you. That’s an order.” 

Josh took pity on him. He grinned cheekily, tilting his head and looking triumphantly down at Tyler from the bridge of his nose. “Never took you for a sore loser.” He said, turning off the playstation.

Tyler was already climbing into the bed behind them, kicking the covers off hastily. “Clearly you don’t know me at all.”

Josh snorted and got up from the floor. He stretched his arms over his head and scrunched up his face, groaning at the glorious crack his spine made. “Nice,” came Tyler’s voice quietly, muffled against the pillow. 

“Thanks.” Josh grabbed his phone charger and sweatpants from his bag, checking his phone with one hand as he struggled with his pants with the other. After a few years of traveling the globe with someone, changing in front of them becomes a non-issue.

Same with sharing a bed. Josh slipped into the roomy hotel bed beside Tyler with such ease he might as well have followed it with a peck on the cheek and a “Goodnight, honey” and neither of them would have batted an eye.

“Gettdalies.” 

Josh looked over to Tyler, who was still planted face-first in the polyester hotel pillow. “What?” 

Tyler lifted his head just enough to uncover his mouth, eyes still closed. “Get the lights.”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” _Click._

Josh stayed on his phone for a while, squinting at the far-too-bright screen as he scrolled half-heartedly through his twitter feed. The gentle sound of Tyler’s breathing and the rise and fall of his back next to his was lulling, and Josh felt his head growing cloudy.

He turned his screen off with a click and nestled into the covers, listening to dull hum of the radiator and the occasional car pass outside with quiet contentment. 

“Hey, Tyler,”

Tyler made a sleepy noise and replied lazily, “Hey, Josh.”

It felt like being at a sleepover all over again. Josh had never felt so comfortable, surrendering himself to the warmth of the covers and the haze of just _feeling okay_ until he was melting into the mattress and becoming one with the squishy pillowtop. He didn’t want to go to sleep yet, he wanted to revel in a feeling that was so comforting and boyish, and so fleeting. He wanted to have pointless conversations with his best friend and watch dumb youtube videos and maybe burn some popcorn later in the cheap hotel room microwave.

“It’s weird that you never curse, huh?”

Tyler shook his head a little, rolling onto his back. “S’not weird. Plus,” he opened his eyes, rubbing them with the heel of his hand. “I have cursed.” 

Josh laughed incredulously. “You _have_ cursed? Like in the past, one time? Wow, shame.” 

He felt Tyler shrug his shoulders, and knew what face he was making despite being in darkness. “I dunno, guess I just never feel the need. It’s not exactly like you’re always saying bad words either, I mean.”

“Yeah, but who doesn’t enjoy a good f-bomb here and there.” Josh joked, “I’m pretty sure I’ve actually never heard you say a curseword in all the time we’ve been friends.” 

Tyler scoffed. “Why, Mr. Dun, you actually _don’t_ know me at all, then.” 

“Apparently not.” Josh continued, “Apparently there’s a whole new secret side of you that I’ve never seen. What else are you hiding from me, Tyler? What kind of a double life are you leading?” 

“Whatever.” Josh could hear the smile in his voice. “I _do_ curse, I just like to use that power with discretion. Too much of a good thing, you know.” 

“Yeah, right, I totally creamed you at Smash Bros a minute ago and you stayed PG. That’s not discretion, that’s purpose.”

“Okay, look,” Tyler defended, gesturing with his hands in the darkness as if he was trying to convince himself rather than his friend. “You gotta time that stuff. Gotta use it wisely, or it loses its power. But trust me," he grew slightly indignant, “ _I_ know how to curse.”

“Do it then,” He didn’t know why Tyler would feel the need to prove himself, but Josh knew him well enough to know that he would anyway.

“Do what? Say a curse word? You’re kidding me right now, J. Go to sleep.”

Josh mockingly rolled over, back turned to Tyler, baiting him. “Fine, it’s cool if you don’t want to.”

He heard Tyler huff a little, and smirked to himself. Candy from a baby.

“What should I say?” Tyler asked. Josh reviewed the entire lexicon of curses he had in his brain, which admittedly was not very large. Truth be told, he didn’t know why even he was making Tyler do this; Josh didn’t know whether he was doing it for the power trip or just for the fun of it, but it didn’t change the fact that he still felt like a Roman emperor about to give the thumbs-up to an execution. 

Actually, now that Josh was considering it (and feeling guilty about it), he was probably doing it because the idea of driving bona fide Good Ol’ Boy Tyler Joseph to say a potty word was exciting in a juvenile sort of way.

“I’ll start you off easy,” Josh felt like such an asshole, he loved it. “Give me an H-E-double hockey sticks.” 

“Oh, go to hell J, give me a better one,” Tyler rolled his eyes. Josh chuckled. Ask and you shall receive.

“Go with your heart, Tyler.”

“Yeah? Well, I guess you’re being kind of a dick.” 

“Wow, language, you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

Josh nobly accepted the kick he got. “Fine, fine,” he said with all the relish in his tone of someone about to play the ace up their sleeve. “Say the f-word, then I’ll leave you alone.” 

“Nah,” Tyler declined nonchalantly,“You gotta earn that one.” Josh raised an eyebrow and could practically hear Tyler’s brain whirring as he registered what he just let slip. “I-I mean, not like, _you_ need to earn it, I mean like, one has to work up to curses of that magnitude, setting’s gotta be right.” 

For the next moment, Josh operated on pure instinct. If Tyler pulled away at any point, or even hinted that he wasn’t cool with wherever this was going (and honestly, Josh wasn’t too sure himself), Josh would apologize and go to sleep and life would go on.

He turned his head on the pillow to face Tyler, broad chest following until he was lying on his side, one shoulder propping himself up and lips dangerously close to Tyler’s neck. Shivering under the tickle of Josh’s breath against his skin, Tyler gripped the sheets slightly and did not immediately spring up or push Josh away like he feared. Feeling the covers shift under Tyler’s grasp and hearing the quiet hitch in his breath was all the green light Josh needed to continue.

“How can I earn it?” Josh purred, nudging open-mouthed against Tyler’s neck. “What do you want?” The words dripped off his lips like honey.

Moving quickly enough to surprise him, Tyler rolled them both over with a strength he didn’t look like he had, pinning Josh on his back as he carefully straddled his waist. Taken aback, Josh made a small involuntary noise in the back of his throat. Tyler held his shoulders down with both hands, pressing him into the mattress. 

In the dim artifical light creeping from under the door to the hallway, Tyler’s eyes looked a glossy black, a look Josh didn’t think would’ve turned him on as much as it did. The expression on his pretty face was unreadable, but the firmness Josh felt nudging his hip was not.

“More than that.” Tyler’s voice came out quietly, but so soaked with arousal Josh could wring it out and let it trickle down his wrists. He let out a short whoosh of air through his nose to accompany the twist in his gut, and pushed his head further back into the pillow, looking up at Tyler with deviously-hooded eyes. 

“Is that a challenge?” Josh asked shakily. Tyler had begun to nip at his jaw, and it was unfair. 

Tyler didn’t move from Josh’s neck when he replied in barely a whisper, and it was Josh’s turn to shiver. “I guess.”

Josh groaned audibly, spiting himself for letting his dominant facade crumble between his fingers and Tyler’s goddamn mouth. He pushed his hips upward fruitlessly. Tyler’s thighs were a iron clamp, and Josh realized he wasn’t moving unless Tyler wanted him to.

Which he was 500% okay with.

Instead, he let his hands roam, playing at Tyler’s hips and tracing a beeline up his back. Even clothed, his skin radiated heat. Josh always thought the loose tank top Tyler was wearing was flattering on him, but at that moment he was dying to see it in tatters on the floor.

He tugged at the hem, asking silent permission. In response, Tyler reached back and grabbed Josh’s wrists, never breaking contact with his neck. He trapped both of Josh’s hands against the headboard and above his head with one hand. It wasn’t exactly an inescapable grip, but to Josh it might as well have been handcuffs.

With one hand holding his arms out of the way, Tyler’s other hand ran down the side of Josh’s chest, palm generously open as he felt the firm muscle under heated skin. Josh moaned again, craning back his neck for even more access. His hands itched to hold onto Tyler, entwine in his hair and hear him whimper.

“I thought this challenge was for me,” Josh breathed.

Tyler’s thumb dug into his flesh where he held his midsection. “You’ll get your chance.” 

With that, Tyler relinquished his hold on Josh’s wrists and unlatched from his throat, marked up a pretty purple, and sat up onto Josh’s still-trapped thighs. Now free, Josh’s hands immediately flew to Tyler’s hips, willing him to grant the friction they both so desperately needed. 

“Forget that,” Josh bargained breathlessly, “Just please, move.” 

Tyler’s hips remained still. Josh hated him so much. “Just-give me a minute.” Tyler covered the hand on his hips with one of his own, brushing hair from Josh’s eyes with the other. His touch was so gentle, so tender that it didn’t match up with the tone of the rest of the evening, but Josh found himself craving more regardless. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” 

Gracefully, Tyler bent to finally kiss him, and Josh craned to meet him in the middle. Their lips slid like they were meant to slot together. Josh could almost feel the brush of Tyler’s eyelashes on his cheek.

Finally, mercifully, Tyler began to move his hips with purpose. Boxers on sweatpants dulled the slow friction, but Josh couldn’t hold back the sighs that floated from his lungs with the butterflies from his stomach.

Still connected at the mouth, Tyler’s grinding got harder, deeper, direct contact on Josh’s cock driving him out of his mind. Josh hands guided Tyler’s motions, forward and back, trapping their cocks between their stomachs. One hand settled on the small of Tyler’s back. Josh mapped the curve of his spine like it was the road home. He slipped halfway under the waistband of Tyler’s boxers, leaving crescents where his nails dug into his ass.

Irregular breaths escaped through Tyler’s nose as he caught Josh’s bottom lip between his teeth. Josh pulled away for a moment to gasp to the ceiling as Tyler’s hips stuttered downward, dragging in just the perfect way across him. 

“T-Ty, we should slow down a little, if-like, I’m not gonna-” Josh didn’t need to finish his sentence before Tyler nodded. He climbed off and fell onto his back.

Josh peeled himself from the covers he was beginning to grow roots into, sitting up on his knees next to Tyler’s legs. The position was awkward. He settled between Tyler’s legs instead, which instinctively bent to bracket him in.

Fingers hooked under elastic as Josh slid Tyler’s boxers off smoothly, discarding them. Wrapping his hand around the base of Tyler’s flushed cock, Josh felt his abdomen tremble as he leaned back in to kiss him. 

Tyler watched with wide eyes as Josh brought his hand up to his mouth. He slicked his fingers before dropping again to grip Tyler’s cock and falling into a slick rhythm. Tyler moaned, a keening, gorgeous sound. 

“Yeah, let me hear you, babe.” Josh coaxed, twisting his wrist on every upstroke. He was so hard that he wasn’t sure how there was blood left to pilot his brain, but those fucking noises Tyler was dropping took every priority. 

“Yeah, yeah you got it, just don’t stop, _please._ ”

He remembered the challenge, cock jumping in his sweatpants as Josh visualized the curve of Tyler’s lips as they shaped a hoarse ‘ _fuck_ ’ in pleasure. 

“Say whatever comes to mind." Josh grinned playfully. Tyler knew what Josh was trying to get out of him, and he knew he’d quickly be in a position where he wouldn’t be able to resist.

Josh ran his thumb across Tyler’s kiss-swollen lips, which fell open sloppily. “Suck.” 

Tyler obliged, laving two of Josh’s fingers messily like he was starving for it. Josh withdrew his hand and brought it back down. He felt Tyler stiffen when he lightly probed his entrance, and froze. 

“Okay?” Josh asked, gentle eyes searching Tyler’s face. 

Only after he nodded did Josh continue, slipping one finger inside. His other hand continued to pump Tyler’s cock, slower, anchoring him against the new sensation. Tyler’s breath came in short gasps. “Josh...”

“Yeah? What is it, babe?” 

“More.” 

Josh was a little disappointed at the lack of profanity, but determined. He slid further down the covers, trailing his mouth down Tyler’s body until he was sucking at his hip. Eyes glued to Tyler’s face, fingers curled inside him as Josh searched for that one particular spot that would-

“HOLYnnnnnghhhh....” There we go.

Josh continued to press against his prostate, keeping time with stroking his cock with a rhythm only a drummer could manage. Tyler’s thighs trembled. His heels dug into the bed.

“I’m close, I’m close, Josh,” Tyler warned urgently, “I’m so close, right there-” 

A stroke of evil genius hit Josh. He almost smirked. 

“What are you-no, please, please, don’t stop,” Tyler practically sobbed, thrusting his hips into Josh’s slowing hand. All the friction left as Josh stopped his hand completely. He mouthed at the side of Tyler’s cock in the most teasing way imaginable, looking up at Tyler’s panting face and knitted brows.

“What do you want, Tyler?” The power Josh felt was unmatched. He wouldn’t have felt mightier with his hand around the hammer of Thor instead of Tyler’s throbbing erection.

Tyler ground his hips against nothing. He was so hard he was pretty sure he was dying. “Please, Josh, please, please-”

The ace up his sleeve. “You have to earn it.” Josh let it roll from his tongue like venom, licking delicately up the underside of Tyler’s cock to the tune of his cries.

Finally, _finally_ Josh took him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and around the head and sucking down the length. His hand worked what he couldn’t fit into his mouth, and his fingers continued the assault on Tyler’s prostate and that was absolutely it. Josh knew he was done. 

Tyler cried his throat raw. It was like a gag was ripped from his mouth, like he was gasping for air while drowning. The stream of Josh’s name, prayers, and curses that babbled from Tyler’s mouth were so colorful, Josh worried about whole hotel floor. “GAHhhhFUCK, Josh, holy _fuck_ , fuckfuckfucking-shhhi-” 

Josh worked him through his orgasm until the gushing river of expletives ebbed to a gentle brook. The pile of jelly that used to be Tyler panted and relaxed. Josh soothed him with butterfly kisses to the inner thighs as he finally withdrew his fingers and released his cock. 

Tyler caught him in a grateful and spent kiss when Josh crawled back up. They broke and Josh fell beside him.

He stayed on his side, watching the flush fade from Tyler’s cheeks. “You really can curse.” Josh remarked, lips curling into a smile. “Didn’t think you had it in you.”

Tyler laughed once, still breathless. His eyes closed as he hummed contentedly. “That was definitely a special circumstance.” He ran both hands through his hair in total bliss. “I don’t think I’ve ever—at least not that hard in my life.”

“I don’t think anyone has.” Josh verbally patted himself on the back, “You’re welcome.” 

“Shut up.” Tyler said in deadpan, but Josh could hear the felicity in his voice.

Josh wrapped an arm around Tyler’s middle and pulled him in, smiling into his shoulder. Everything was okay. Better than okay. In fact, Josh didn’t know how to make this better, except for maybe one thing.

“Wanna make popcorn?”

**Author's Note:**

> What's next


End file.
